creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Marigold Potion
Basic Information The Marigold Potion is a special rare potion that grants continuous health regeneration and an animated effect for 10 minutes. These potions can only be obtained by trading 50 Pumpkiru Candy for 5 of these potions each during Halloween event-times, but they cannot be crafted. This Potion was introduced to the game on October 18th 2017 with update R47 (the first Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign Update) and returned for the second Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign that started on October 24th 2018. These Halloween events last for ca. one month. The developers have explained on the forums that they do not plan to provide crafting recipes for rare event potions like Marigold Potions: http://steamcommunity.com/app/280790/discussions/0/1483233503863104268/#c3182216552769268010 These Potions can be obtained from the Pumpkirus during Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign event around Halloween by trading in Pumpkiru Candy that can be collected from naturally spawning Ghost Creatures during event-times by killing them and/or from reward chests that will appear after Idol Events have been successfully completed. Players have suspected that the Marigold Potion grants immunity to elemental damage like freezing, burning, etc. additionally to its healing effect, but this potion definitely does not grant immunity nor even just resistance against Corruption nor against any environmental infliction meters/scales. How to obtain During the Halloween event Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign that lasts ca. one month around Halloween each year, The Great Pumpkirus and (way more rarely) Pumpkiru Jr.s will appear here and there on the surface of Creativerse game worlds within a certain proximity around player characters. More Pumpkirus will spawn when players travel across the landscape. A compass symbol looking like a pumpkin indicates whenever a Pumpkiru is nearby; and the symbol will get larger when the Pumpkiru gets closer. Pumpkirus can be activated like any Pet, storage chest, door, crafting station etc. by clicking the right mouse button or pressing the key "f" (by default) while looking at the Pumpkiru with the cursor. This will open a trade window, divided into 3 TABs: "Featured", "Items" and "Recipes". Marigold Potions (since they cannot be crafted) can be found in the "Items" TAB of both The Great Pumpkiru and Pumpkiru Jr. Both Pumpkirus will offer you 5 Marigold Potions for 50 Pumpkiru Candy. These potions as well as all Halloween items and rare Halloween Recipes can be bought more than once from Pumpkirus, different from Halloween Costumes in their "Featured" TAB. Each Ghost Creature that is killed during Halloween event-times will drop 1-2 Pumpkiru Candy in its Ghost Loot bag. More Pumpkiru Candy at a time can be gained from ghostly reward Treasure Chests that will appear as soon as combat events are successfully completed that are initiated by Haunted Idols, Infused Haunted Idols and Unleashed Haunted Idols as soon as these Idols are placed into the game world. How to use Like any other Potion, Marigold Potions can be consumed from your quickbar with right-click after choosing the according quickslot that you have put a stack of Marigold Potions into. Only one potion will be used up by this, and a cooldown will prevent you from using another one right away. If you consume another Marigold Potion after the cooldown while the effect of a Marigold Potion is still ongoing, the effect will merely be prolonged to 10 minutes again. Alternatively, you can drag and drop a stack of Marigold Potions from the inventory or quickbar to your 3D character model on the right side of the inventory with the left mouse button. Only one potion will be consumed. Marigold Potions can be used / active at the same time as Health Regeneration Potions, together with any Food that grants Health Regeneration and also the effects of Mineral Water and Healing Beacons. It is unknown if the regeneration effect will actually stack and be stronger or faster in case of using different health-regenerating consumables and measures together. Potions cannot be displayed on Stone Wall Shelves, Placemats, Hidden Temple Altars, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Flower Pots, Wood Planters and the like. Effects of the Marigold Potion The Marigold Potion has a duration of ca. 10 minutes after being consumed and has a short cooldown, so that players will not accidentally consume two Marigold Potions shortly one after another. After consuming such a potion, your player character will continually regenerate health much like after consuming an Health Regeneration Potion, but this craftable one lasts only 90 seconds. While the effect of the Marigold Potion is active, the player character will be surrounded by animated falling orange-golden flower petals that can also be seen from first person view on the bottom of the screen. Since 2018, a slightly spooky shimmer will be provided to the player character additionally, and their eyes will appear reddish. This might explain the description of the tooltip and buff icon: "Embrace the land of the dead by using the healing powers of these marigolds to help not be dead." The Marigold Potion can be used at the same time as a purely "cosmetic" Golden Potion that grants a somehow vaguely similar, but not the exact same animation effect around the player character. Trivia In 2017, the very first version of the tooltip for the Marigold Potion had the standard description for all potions on it, falsely claiming that the Marigold Potion can be crafted. This was changed with an hotfix on October 20th 2017. In 2018, the wrong description popped up again (same for Bat Juice). The "Pumpkin King" on the tooltip description obviously refers to The Great Pumpkiru. In 2017, Bat Juice was rarer than Marigold Potions, but after Halloween 2018 started, Bat Juice became a regular content of Idol Login Chests and such the Marigold Potion was the rarer one this year. During the first Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign in 2017, ca. 2-6 Marigold Potions could rather often be found in Pumpkin Treasure chests, very often in Royal Pumpkin Treasure chests and also very often in larger amounts in Pumpkiru's King Treasure chests. These chests could be obtained from the Pumpkirus during Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign event around Halloween 2017 by trading in Pumpkiru Candy that could only occasionally be collected from naturally spawning Ghost Creatures when killing them during event times in the night, were also contained in unlockable bundles of Pumpkiru's Community Candy Campaign and/or could be collected in large amounts from reward chests that would appear after completing Idol Events.Category:Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign Category:Events Category:Non-Craftable Category:Potions Category:Consumables Category:Halloween Event